


Beg

by jiatbh



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiatbh/pseuds/jiatbh
Summary: byungchan teasing seungwoo during oral sex, giving only kisses and soft touches for their partner, until seungwoo can’t take it anymore and begs for it. (credit : otp prompt generator)
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 28





	Beg

when his boyfriend told him to get home asap because he had a little surprise, being tied up on a chair in the middle of the kitchen isn't what he had in mind.

seungwoo's now a withering _mess_. his white shirt unbuttoned, exposing his glistening torso wet with sweat because of the ministration his boyfriend is currently doing right below him. his grey dress pants pooled around his ankles, along with his black briefs.

the urge to hold his boyfriend's head tight and just snap into his heavenly mouth is too strong. yet, he can only imagine because his hands are currently tied on the back of the chair he's sitting on.

seungwoo throws his head back when byungchan gave kitten licks on the tip of his cock, tongue slightly dipping on the slit of his manhood, teasing him until seungwoo lets out a frustrated groan.

“ _aa-rgh... do it properly, baby,_ ” whispers seungwoo. his breathing gets heavier, voice filled with lust.

byungchan smiles mischievously, shaking his head disapproving seungwoo's request. he went back down and give a long sniff along down his boyfriend's hard rock cock, enjoying the musky scent it gave out. he kisses the protruding veins, tracing them with wet kisses.

seungwoo lets out a loud moan but then quickly bit his lips, too embarrassed by his impulsive reaction.

byungchan lets out a pathetic laugh, finding seungwoo's low groans and restrained moans funny. this isn't what he wants, byungchan needs to hear seungwoo's moans loud and clear, he wants him to _beg_ for it.

“ _beg for it, baby. tell me how do you want it?_ ” coos byungchan, left hand slowly pumping seungwoo's length while his right hand went to play with seungwoo's hardening nipples, fingers slowly grazing over the hard buds.

seungwoo stares at byungchan's dilated pupil staring back at him from down below, feigning innocence. _fuck, how can he be so wicked yet so cute at the same time?_

“ _you better hurry up, big guy, the clock's ticking. wouldn't want you to be left behind with blue balls, right?_ “

seungwoo nods slowly, gulping as he feels his throat drying trying to form a sentence. seungwoo isn't one to beg, but letting his pride fall for a while is much worth it rather than having to finish his business alone in the bathroom, right?

if byungchan wants him to beg, then beg he will do. “p-please, i want your warm mouth enveloping my swollen cock, baby, want to feel my cock hitting the back of your throat, want to hear you gag as I suffocate you with my dick while my balls slap your chin hard.” seungwoo bites his lip, hard, too embarrassed by his shameless begs.

byungchan smiles happily and envelops seungwoo's cock in his warm mouth just like what he asked for. his warm tongue flattens against the side of the huge cock while he sucks hard. left hand pumping the remaining space he can't fit in his mouth, while the other hand keeps on continuing its activity teasing seungwoo's nipples.

seungwoo moans as byungchan slide up and down on his cock expertly, no gag reflex whatsoever. byungchan pulls out the cock just to suck on the tip, nibbling a little making seungwoo twitch.

byungchan pops his dick out to catch some breaths, traces of drools lingering on the tip of his dick and byungchan's now debauched lips.

_fuck, seungwoo could cum right away just from seeing byungchan's messy situation._

“ _keep your eyes on me, big boy._ “

byungchan goes back down on his cock, eyes never leaving his. byungchan sucks harder on his cock, hand fondling his balls. seungwoo, too immersed in the pleasure, buckles his hips, making byungchan gag a little from the action. but he adapts quickly, though. so now byungchan has two hands on both of seungwoo's knees while the latter thrusts on byungchan's mouth at a hard and fast pace.

the room is filled with lewd and obscene sounds. seungwoo's loud groans and breathy moans mixed with byungchan's little gag sounds—when seungwoo thrusts a tad bit too hard—and his loud whining.

byungchan sucks like a champ, like seungwoo's cock is something so precious and worth holding on for.

the sight is _too_ dirty for seungwoo to handle. he feels his abdominal muscles tighten, head starting to feel light from the upcoming release. so seungwoo gives one last hard thrust and spills inside of byungchan's mouth. all blood rush forward, leaving him red and sweaty, dick twitching from his orgasm. he leans his body back to the chair, trying to catch his breath while glancing at byungchan.

byungchan opens his mouth to showcase seungwoo's thick cum pooling inside of his mouth before swallowing it. making seungwoo's dick twitch a little from the sight.

“ _you're crazy, chan,_ ” says seungwoo breathlessly.

byungchan chuckles and stands up, making his way to sit on seungwoo's lap. he purposely sets his clad-in-shorts ass ontop of seungwoo's bare cock, wiggling a little in the process trying to find a comfortable position (also to tease seungwoo a little). seungwoo groans at the action.

byungchan brushes seungwoo's disheveled and wet hair back, staring into his eyes lovingly before leaning in for a kiss. the kiss was slow and gentle, unlike their previous vigorous activity.

before the kiss gets too heated, byungchan quickly breaks it off. making seungwoo let out a disappointed sigh.

“why'd u stop?” asks seungwoo.

“we don't need to go further, baby, now go take a shower and head back down for dinner, okay? I'm sure you're pretty drained out now.” byungchan leans forward and untie seungwoo's hands.

seungwoo immediately grips on byungchan's waist and pulls him down for another kiss.

“m-mh..., we s-should s-stop,” says byungchan in between kisses. seungwoo shakes his head, not wanting to end their activity.

byungchan pushes seungwoo away with the remaining energy he has left. “if you keep on going don't ever think about having sex with me for the next three weeks, seungwoo,” threatens byungchan.

seungwoo sighs in defeat and nods. grabbing byungchan by the waist and hoist him off of his lap. he pulls up his own pants still with that pout displaying on his face, making byungchan laughs at his boyfriend cute little antics.

seungwoo glances at byungchan one last time, still hoping for the younger to change his mind. byungchan only lifts one of his eyebrows and shoos him off.

seungwoo sighs for one last time and accepts his defeat. he drags his feet towards the bathroom while mumbling to himself.

byungchan giggles, mind still pondering how his boyfriend can go from being a beast to such cutie pie that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading this work! this is my first time releasing a fic for byungwoo in English and also my first time using ao3 to post fic :3 English is not my first language so please do bear with me :(
> 
> you can hit me up on twt @jiatbh! i mainly post fics in Indonesian there, though :& but i occasionally tweet in English so yea :3
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! thank you for loving byungwoo 💙💛


End file.
